Meant To Be
by Chibi's Sister
Summary: Yugi's getting married, and Tea...well, she'll be there. Oneshot


A/N: This piece was originally developed as a possible ending to my longer WIP, Say Something, but I decided to rework it into a stand alone piece instead. A foray into an unusual (for me) pairing.

Meant To Be

It was a pretty little chapel in a quiet tree-lined avenue. Today, it was decked out with ribbons and flowers and filled to the seams with friends and family--mostly friends.

Yugi was getting married today.

He fiddled nervously with the buttons on his tuxedo as he waited for the bride. Joey and Tristan stood beside him, while his grandpa beamed encouragement from the front pew.

He was really getting married today.

Téa's eyes were fixed on him as she walked slowly up the aisle. She smiled brilliantly. She looked breath-taking.

Tomorrow he'd be a married man.

As Téa walked past, people rose to their feet. The beginning strains of "Here Comes the Bride" could be heard. And Téa smiled, like a neon billboard, like the sun glinting off a diamond ring. Rebecca's diamond ring.

This was Yugi's wedding.

Tea serenely took her place as the maid of honor and beamed as Rebecca made her way down the aisle in a gorgeous lacey white gown. Tea smiled as the minister read the service. She smiled as first Grandpa Muto, and then Professor Hawkins gave charges to the couple. She steeled every nerve in her body not to flinch when the minister called for objections, and she smiled as if she'd swallowed the sun.

In a few minutes, he'd be married.

The only time her smile faltered was when she noticed Mokuba sitting in the third row, staring at Rebecca with a big grin on his face. Their eyes met for a moment, and for a split second, both their smiles slipped.

Now he was saying his vows.

She just stood there for the rest of the service, the perfect maid of honor with a perfect smile on her face. A smile big and bright and loud enough to muffle the sound of a heart breaking.

Now he lifted her veil and now he kissed the bride. Now he was a married man. And Téa smiled.

She smiled as they cut the cake and tenderly fed each other. She smiled as she toasted the newly-weds, though the champagne tasted bitter. She smiled as she bit into the wedding cake, though she would have preferred eating raw flour. She smiled as she told Serenity she was going outside for some fresh air, and she smiled as she walked past the crowds of happy people.

Only once she was outside and alone with only the trees and flowers did Téa stop smiling. She buried her head in her hands and stared at the cheerful green grass with despairing blue eyes that were beginning to turn red.

She sniffed and looked up, only to discover that she was not alone after all. Mokuba stood a few yards and an oak tree away, studying a rose bush. He turned and looked at her. His eyes were red.

Before she knew quite what she was doing, she flung herself into his arms and sobbed. Tears flooded her cheeks; her mascara ran and her nose dripped. He just held her, stroking her head like a small child's head. "I loved him, Mokuba, I loved him."

"I know, Téa, I know. But she loves him too." And then Téa's face wasn't the only wet one. Their tears mingled together as they dripped messily to the ground. They didn't have to talk; tears were the only language they needed. One glance was all it took to recognize another heart broken by the peal of wedding bells.

They didn't know how long they stood together in the secluded grove, both crying and comforting. All they knew was that eventually even the bitterest tears ebb and the reddest eyes dry. And then they weren't sobbing anymore; they were just holding each other. Laugh and the world laughs with you, so is it so wrong that misery loves company too?

Mokuba brushed back a strand of Téa's hair. "I know how you feel, Téa." The misery in his cobalt eyes told her just how much he did understand. "But they love each other. We have to be happy for them."

Téa nodded. Be happy. Be strong. Smile, as the person you love walks away from you forever. Perhaps her love was not perfect, but all happiness could not be found in merely seeing Yugi happy. "But when can we be happy for _us_?"

Mokuba's lips descended on hers, and when they lifted, he whispered. "We'll work on that."


End file.
